Fan blades are subject to damage particularly on the leading edge in the event of impact by foreign objects, with resultant damage to the effectiveness of the leading edge and thus to the functioning of the blade. Small foreign objects may do little damage but large objects may damage the blade so much as to require engine shutdown, and may break away such a piece of the blade as to cause serious engine damage when ingested. It is desirable to have a blade construction in which the damage to the blade may be limited and in which the damaged blade may still be operable.